Rock Howard
Rock Howard is the main protagonist in Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He is the product of the evil Geese Howard. History Rock is the son of the most noteworthy crime lord in Southtown, Geese Howard. Although he knew of his father's existence, he grew up living a modest life with his mother in a small apartment. He often wondered about his father and was excited at the prospect of someday meeting him. When Rock was seven, his mother contracted a mysterious disease and he tried his best to nurse her to health. As her illness worsened, Rock went to Geese Tower and met his father for the first time in his life. Though the boy pleaded for medical aid and told him that Marie desperately wanted to see him, Geese would have nothing to do with the matter and sent him away. Marie died the same night and Rock has had a grudge against his father ever since. A year later, Rock meets Terry, who finally settled his vendetta against Geese. Rather than hate his father's enemy, he felt a complicated mix of loneliness and joy knowing that his father died. Since Terry left the scene soon after, the boy followed him and attended his street fights. Rock angrily charged at him once after learning about his father's death. After their scuffle, Terry quietly accepts him and they begin their travels together. As the years go by, Rock becomes a formidable fighter, due in no small part to having been trained by Terry. Approximately ten years after Geese's death, Second Southtown was established. During this time, a new King of Fighters tournament arose, dubbed Maximum Mayhem, to which Rock decides to join to search for his purpose in life. By the end of the tournament, Rock finds his final opponent is Kain R. Heinlein, who reveals himself to be both the host and Rock's uncle. Upon winning, Rock discovered that the tournament was orchestrated by Kain to bring Rock to him. Kain, aware that Geese Howard's will held presumably valuable secrets but unable to discover them without assistance, won Rock's aid in working through the document by offering information regarding Rock's mother — whom Kain claimed was still alive. Terry accepts Rock's decision to become Kain's new partner, with Rock promising to return. In his development blog for KOF: Maximum Impact 2, Ureshino states that he doesn't know about Rock's mother or the true inheritor of Geese's legacy, but hints that it would most likely conflict with Terry. Rock's scenario in this game explores his personal take on the character's actions in the yet to be released Mark of Wolves sequel. Personality Rock is a shy man with an inner struggle. Usually as a bit of a gag, he's often nervous around women with the exception of Hotaru Futaba (for being kind and compassionate with him). He is shy with women due to being around men throughout most of his early life as Terry was raising him, though in a more serious case of his insecurities, every day Rock fights off his evil side and tries to get out of the shadow of his father. He is not proud of his heritage and refuses to refer to Geese as his father, stating him to be "that man" or "that person". He is the "middle ground" between Geese's excessive evil and Terry's excessive festive personality. Rock is also very compassionate, offering to help those in need (he offered to help Hotaru find her brother). He is also a childhood friend of Kim Kaphwan's sons, Kim Jae Hoon and Kim Dong Hwan. Gallery Images Rock Howard CvS2.png Rock_Howard.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Related to Villain Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Selfless Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Honest Category:Outright Category:Anti Hero Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Envious Category:Loyal Category:Insecure Category:Casanova Category:Sympathetic Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Poor Category:Dreaded Category:Supporters Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Grey Zone Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Chaste Category:In Love Category:Sidekicks